This invention relates to a safety needle accessory and particularly to a safety needle accessory sealed with in a pack suitable for sealing pre-filled syringes.
Needle stick injuries carry a significant risk of spreading infection such as HIV and hepatitis, and are commonplace among healthcare workers. The USA has led the way in introducing legislation that obliges healthcare providers to use the safest devices when giving injections, intravenous drug administration and similar invasive procedures. Other countries are following, and even without legislation, the ever-present risk of litigation has alerted pharmaceutical companies and health authorities to seek suitable safe devices.
As a result of the heightened awareness of needle stick injuries, there have been a large number of inventions purporting to solve the problem. Most take the form of a protective sleeve which covers the needle tip after the injection has been given, or means for retracting the needle rapidly into the syringe barrel. In the former case, a weakness of the designs has been the need for the user to perform an action to render the needle safe; thus if the step is omitted, the risk remains. In the second case, the needle retraction mechanism requires that the syringe plunger is pushed to the end of its stroke in order to activate the retraction mechanism. In other words, virtually none of the devices are “fail safe”. In many real-life situations, the patient can involuntarily react to the pain of the injection and pull away from the needle, exposing the sharp tip, and therefore presenting a risk of a needle stick.
Another drawback of prior art safety needles (which in the present context includes safety syringes) is that they are not compatible with current accepted practice. The problems includes drug incompatibility with the device construction materials, difficulty in using standard sterilizing methods, difficulty in fitting to the syringe, large size, difficulty in filling, and very high cost.
A common requirement is for pre-filled syringes, and for reasons of drug compatibility and long-term storage, the syringe barrel is often made from glass, with the hypodermic needle bonded into the delivery end of the syringe barrel. Alternatively, a few drugs are compatible with plastics, and there are available plastic syringe barrels with molded or bonded hypodermic needles. Hitherto, there have not been any successful combinations of pre-filled syringe with a bonded-in needle and a safety device to protect the user from suffering a needle-stick injury, and it is to this requirement the present invention is directed. One of the main reasons for the lack of commercial success is that the proposed new devices often include drug contact materials which do not have a safety and compatibility record, or have clumsy operating procedure, are too big, or incompatible with common filling techniques and so forth.
As stated hereinabove, there have been no successful safety needle and pre-filled syringe combinations, and the challenge is to meet the strict requirements of various sterilizing methods, maintaining sterility of the drug and needle during storage, preventing loss of drug through thermal expansion, ease of use, and low cost.